


Laugh Until You Cry

by ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, Kink Exploration, Kink Meme, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling, in the first two segments anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds/pseuds/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds
Summary: Three times Noctis enjoyed being tickled and one time he didn’t.  Written for a kinkmeme prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt - https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=2261704#cmt2261704

Time 1 – Regis  
  
Noctis is five years old, and he is afraid of thunder. So tonight when a tumultuous storm rages outside his window, he runs down the marble halls, sliding in his socks and falling a few times. He does not knock when he reaches his father’s chambers; he simply bursts through the door and slams it behind him.  
  
Regis, sitting in a comfortable reading chair in front of the fireplace, startles and nearly drops his book. He stares with surprised concern at his child, who stands leaning against the door, out of breath with tears streaming from his bloodshot eyes down his ashen face.  
  
Regis smiles comfortingly. “Come here Noctis.” He pats his knee and beckons the boy forward, and Noctis runs to climb into his father’s lap. He cries into his plush robe and takes comfort in the combined warmth of the loving embrace and the crackling fire.  
  
“Nothing can hurt us inside these walls, Son,” the father says, stroking his fingers through the child’s hair.  
  
Noctis sniffles. “But Dad, doesn’t thunder mean Ramuh is angry?”  
  
Regis chuckles. “The Astrals bless us with their power and protection. Sometimes they remind us of that power. It’s nothing to be afraid of.”  
  
At these words Noctis calms a little He lifts his head to see his father smiling down at him. Noctis tries to smile back, but his lip quivers.  
  
“Do you feel better now, Noctis?”  
  
Noctis nods, but one more stray tear falls. “Can I stay with you tonight?”  
  
“Of course, Son. But we’ll have no more of this crying nonsense.” Regis’ smile widens and he gently pokes Noctis in his side.  
  
Noctis flinches and smiles in spite of himself. “Dad, that tickles.”  
  
Regis’ eyes widened in mock surprise. “Does it, now? What about this?” Regis pokes him several more times in quick succession, causing Noctis to squirm and laugh.”  
  
“Yes, that tickles!” the boy answers thorough his giggles.  
  
Regis laughs. “Really? I had no idea!” He wraps one arm around Noctis’ shoulders to hold him in place, then begins tickling all over his stomach and sides in earnest. The child’s shrill laughter drowns out a particularly loud crash of thunder.  
  
“DAAAD! STOOOOP!” he screams, kicking violently, laughter turning into shrieks and squeals.  
  
Eventually, but not immediately, Regis slows before stopping. It takes several minutes for both father and son to catch their breath. When they do, Regis stands, carrying Noctis to bed. He lays him gently down and pulls the blankets over him and then climbs into bed beside him.  
  
“You aren’t afraid anymore, now are you?”  
  
Noctis yawns widely and shakes his head.  
  
Regis smiles. “Good. Sleep well, Son. I love you.”  
  
Noctis huddles into his fathers side. “I love you too, Dad.”

 

Time 2 – Luna  
  
Noctis is ten years old, and he is sitting with Luna on a bench in a Lush garden, surrounded by flowers. He has finally fully recovered from the attack by the Marilith; the tragic event that took the life of his governess and almost his own.  
  
He thinks about her now, staring at a butterfly that flitted from flower to flower.  
  
Luna notices her friend’s melancholy and gently lays a hand on his.  
  
Noctis looks at her and she smiles sweetly. He smiles back, but ti’s a crooked half smile that causes Luna’s brow to crease in concern.  
  
“What’s wrong, Noctis?” she asks.  
  
Noctis shrugs and looks down at the flower in Luna’s other hand. “Nothing really.”  
  
Luna giggles. “Don’t lie to me, Noctis. We know each other too well by now.”  
  
Noctis frowns. “Yeah I guess. Don’t really want to talk about it right now.”  
  
“That’s alright. But at least stop frowning.”  
  
Once again Noctis looks up at her and tries to smile, but she is obviously not convinced.  
  
“You can do better than that,” she teases and pokes him right above the belly button.  
  
Noctis giggles and tries to poke her back, but she blocks herself by bringing her arms up and curling in on herself.  
  
“Not fair!” Noctis protests and reaches around her. Luna takes the opening quickly and jabs a finger into his underarm. Noctis practically shrieks and flinches back hard enough to knock himself off of the bench and onto the ground flat on his back.  
  
Luna does not miss a beat, kneeling beside him, her flower forgotten on the ground, and assaults his chest, sides, and stomach with both hands. “NOW you’re smiling!”  
  
“I can’t help it,” he laughs and tries to push her hands away to no avail.  
  
Luna moves her hands increasingly faster, learning and focusing on the spots that elicit the loudest laughter from Noctis until he begins to scream and tears well up in his eyes.  
  
“LUNA! THAT’S ENOUGH! I FEEL BETTER NOW, STOOOP!”  
  
Luna, laughing as well, shows mercy and stops suddenly. She stands and smooths her dress looking down at Noctis, still panting and sniffling on the ground. “Get off the ground now, you’re going to get your cloths all dirty.”  
  
She holds out a hand to help him up, which he takes begrudgingly. “You started it.”  
  
Luna hoists Noctis to his feet, perhaps a bit to quickly because he stumbles into her, causing her to stumble as well and they both topple over back onto the bench. They both laugh at their clumsiness, arms still around each other from trying to catch themselves. When they catch their breath, they find that they are looking at each other, still smiling.  
  
“You know, Noctis? I really like you.”  
  
Noctis blushed brightly and looks away. “I...um...I really like you too, Luna.”

 

Time 3 – Prompto (NSFW)  
  
Noctis is eighteen years old, and he is a mess of emotions and hormones that he does not understand. But when he is with Prompto, he feels like he does not need to understand. All he needs is what he has in this moment: Prompto in his bed, both of them shirtless with Noctis laying on his back and Prompto hovering over him on his hands and knees, smiling sensually down at him. A spectacular heat coils at his core, and he returns his boyfriend’s smile.  
  
It is not their first time, but they are new enough to intimacy that they are still learning what the other likes and how the other communicates what they want. Today they had agreed to experiment; try new things and learn each others bodies.  
  
With a feather light touch, Prompto trails his fingertips from the dip of Noctis’ neck down his chest.  
  
It tickles, and a single breathless laugh escapes Noctis and he shivers. Prompto immediately withdraws his hand, a look of concern replacing his smile. “You okay, Noct?”  
  
Noctis nods. “Yeah, m’fine Prom. That just tickled a little.”  
  
“Oh. Okay. Sorry.”  
  
“No, no, its okay. I...I actually kinda’ liked it?”  
  
Prompto raises an eyebrow. “Really? Like you...you like tickling in bed?”  
  
Noctis smiles awkwardly? “I don’t know...it feels that way? Guess it’s a little weird, hu?”  
  
Prompto’s smile returns and he shakes his head. “Trust me, I’m the last person whose gonna judge you for some harmless little kink like tickling.” To make his point, Prompto repeats the motion from earlier, and this time Noctis did not hold back his reaction, laughing breathlessly again and, with conscious effort against his body’s natural reflex to flinch away, arching his body into the touch.  
  
“Wow,” Prompto marvels at the full body reaction. “That’s so damn hot.”  
  
Noctis smirks. “Well, you’re eloquent.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Prompto repeats the motion several more times, and instead of growing immune to it as the blond had expected, Noctis grows more sensitive, squirming underneath him and biting his lip to contain his laughter. He slows down only for a moment. “You’ll tell me if it stops feeling good, right? So I can stop? I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
Noctis frantically nods. “Won’t hurt me. Keep touching me.”  
  
Prompto takes that as a cue to intensify his efforts. He braces one hand on Noctis’ shoulder and moves the other with only slightly increasing speed and pressure across his boyfriend’s chest, stomach, and sides.  
  
Noctis is writhing in no time, his body instinctively trying to pull itself away from the tickling touch but unable to due to Prompto’s hand on his shoulder holding him down. He can no longer contain his voice, and it breaks free in what can not be distinguished as a laugh or a moan. He bucks his hips up, desperate for friction where his body needs it most, but Prompto barely acknowledges the movement. Instead he leans down to whisper in Noctis’ ear.  
  
“I wonder how far you can get just like this?”  
  
Noctis cries out when Prompto’s hand run over a particularly sensitive spot on his side just above his hip. Prompto takes notice and focuses more attention there until Noctis is screaming uncontrollably and tears are streaking down his flushed face. Suddenly he thrusts his hips up hard and his entire body seizes. Prompto stills his hands over Noctis’ hips, awestruck at what had just happened.  
  
“Holly shit!” the blond exclaims. “Did you seriously just...”  
  
Noctis gasps and trembles, but somehow manages to speak. “Yeah...fuck...Prom...”  
  
“That’s just...Wow!” Prompto presses his body down into Noctis and latches his mouth onto his neck, lavishing it with kisses, licks, and small bites. “SofuckingbeautifulNoctgoodgods...” He grinds his hips down and gasps at the pleasure of the pressure and friction. “Fuck, Noct, I want you.”  
  
Noctis grips Prompto’s hips and presses himself harder into him. “Yes Prom. Want you...”

 

Time 4 – Ardyn  
  
Noctis is twenty one years old, and the last thing he remembers before waking up on a cold metal grated floor is Ardyn holding Prompto’s gun...and then…  
  
“Prom...Prompto,” he groans and tries to stand.  
  
“Oh, I see,” A voice behind him speaks. “So NOW you chose to care for the well-being of your companions.”  
  
Noctis pulls himself up to stand on trembling legs and turns to face the owner of the voice: Ardyn, still holding Prompto’s gun.  
  
“Ardyn, you son of a bitch!” He tries to call forth a weapon, any weapon, but his mind cannot reach the arsenal. He stalks angrily forward towards Ardyn, fits clenched. “What the hell have you done with to my magic and where the hell is-”  
  
Noctis freezes and stops speaking when Ardyn raises the gun level with his head. “I’ve taken the liberty of restricting your access to the arsenal for the time being. This way you’ll have the chance to learn to use that pretty little ring of yours. As for Prompto...” Ardyn smiles sadistically. “If you can find him somewhere in this compound, perhaps I’ll allow you to find the Crystal.”  
  
“Damnit, Ardyn I’ve had it up to my ears with your stupid games!”  
  
Ardyn walks slowly closer until the barrel of the gun is pressed against Noctis’ forehead. Noctis stands his ground. “Do calm yourself, Noct. Can I call you that? I think we know each other well enough by now. It’s so much more...” he tilts his head in mock contemplation, “...personal than ‘Your Highness.’”  
  
“Where. Is. PROMPTO!”  
  
“Tsk, tsk, now what did I just tell you, hm? He’s somewhere in this compound, and you’re just going to have to find him,” Ardyn lowers the gun as well as his voice, “before my deamons do.”  
  
Noctis’ eyes widen, but before he can demand that Ardyn tell him what he meant, Ardyn shoves his chest, knocking him backwards. His already unstable legs give out and he falls flat on his back with a loud grunt.  
  
“But you can’t go to him like this, now can you? All huffy and irritable and whatnot.” Ardyn puts the gun away in the inner pocket of his coat and kneels down beside Noctis. “You should greet a lover happily, right, Noct.” He practically spits the nickname. “Besides, you really should smile more often.” Almost as if he is making a demonstration, his smile widens. “It makes people wonder what you’re up to. I know just how to make you smile.”  
  
Noctis shakes his head and grits his teeth. “Don’t you dare touch me, you bastard.”  
  
“That’s twice now that you have insulted my mother. You really shouldn’t, you know. It’s quite rude.”  
  
Noctis rolls his eyes. “So is pointing a gun at someones head.”  
  
Ardyn chuckles. “Touche. See? Your mood is lightening already. Here we are jesting like old mates. But you need to SMILE, Noct.” Before Noctis realizes Ardyn has moved his hand, he slowly slips it under Noctis’ shirt.  
  
Noctis jerks violently when he feels Ardyn’s fingers brush against the sensitive skin of his lower abdomen, and desperately tries to crawl away. “The FUCK are you-”  
  
“Shh, just relax and allow me to lift your spirits.”  
  
“Like HELL!”  
  
With one swiftly graceful motion, Ardyn swings his leg over Noctis so that he is straddling him. He clamps his knees around Noctis’ hips to hold him. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to ruin you for your lover, Noct.”  
  
Noctis grits his teeth and pushes on Ardyn’s chest, but is unsuccessful at dislodging himself from his attacker. “Stop calling me that!”  
  
Ardyn feigns frustration and sighs. “Very well, Your Highness.”  
  
“Fuck you!”  
  
“Please take no offense, but I prefer my lovers to have a bit more in the chest...” Ardyn punctuates the last word by grabbing roughly at Noctis’ chest.  
  
Noctis’ body jerks uncontrollably. He grits his teeth harder because Ardyn’s hands on his chest hurt, but they tickle as well and there is NO WAY he is going to give this man the satisfaction of forcing him to so much as grin.  
  
“...Perhaps a more narrow waist as well...” Ardyn’s tickling hands moved down to Noctis’ sides and had his, or rather, had Prompto’s life depended on it he could not have contained the indigent squeak that escapes his throat.  
  
Ardyn raises an eyebrow. “Oh, what was that, now?” He stops only long enough to slip his hands under Noctis’ shirt, while all the while Noctis tries to push Ardyn’s hands away. His twitching muscles haven’t the strength, however, and Ardyn is not deterred.  
  
How long has it been, Noctis wonders, sense he last took a breath? He is holding his breath in order to hold his voice, but his lungs burn and he has no choice but to gasp for air. When he does, everything breaks. His face twists into an expression that is half smile half grimace, and he shrieks in reflexive laughter and has never hated anything more in his life.  
  
“That’s it, Noctis, laugh for me,” Ardyn says and his voice is filled with venom.  
  
And Noctis does because he cannot help it. He laughs in spite of his anger and pain, and it comes in shrieks and sequels. Then he screams, but it is not all forced by Ardyn. The tickling elicits the scream at first, but Noctis puts something else behind it, something dangerous. His grief, his anger, his guilt; they all come through along with the involuntary reaction brought on by tickling.  
  
Finally satisfied, Ardyn slows his hands, stops, and stands over Noctis.  
  
“Now that you’re feeling so much better, you really should hurry and find Prompto.” Ardyn walks away toward a set of doors on the far side of the room. He pulls a cardkey from his pocket and slides it across a scanner and the door opens. Ardyn steps through and turns back around to face Noctis. “I’ll be awaiting your arrival at the Crystal chamber.”  
  
The door closes and Noctis is left alone. His face is wet with tears and his chest and stomach ache from the violent laughter.  
  
“Ardyn,” Noctis gasps, “I hate you!”


End file.
